


Лютая ахинея

by AshD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, petting, здравый смысл вышел погулять
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: О том, как это неудобно - спать втроём на двойной кровати.





	Лютая ахинея

Именно так и охарактеризовал бы Дин сложившуюся ситуацию. Лютая ахинея. Единственный доступный номер в мотеле оказался с двойной кроватью, да и этот статус ей можно было приписать лишь с натяжкой. На ней было бы трудно поместиться даже вдвоём с длинноногим Сэмом, а уж учитывая то, что с ними был ещё и Джон…  
Сначала Дину захотелось предложить кому-то спать на полу или в машине, но потом до него дошло, что так они бы все рассорились к чёртовой матери, пытаясь доказать, кто сильнее накосячил в сегодняшней охоте. Джон обвинил бы Сэма в том, что тот выскочил из укрытия раньше, чем надо было. Сэм обвинил бы Джона в том, что тот полез на рожон. А когда Дин начал бы винить во всём себя, отец и брат позабыли бы о своём конфликте и прописали бы ему пиздюлей.  
Дивана в номере не было, к сожалению, так что лечь пришлось втроём, прямо как раньше. Только вот разница состояла в том, что каких-то двадцать лет назад Сэм и Дин были мелкими, а сейчас они оба вымахали так, что мама не горюй.  
В общем, человек со стороны наверняка рассмеялся бы, доведись ему полюбоваться на то, как они разлеглись. Потому что выглядело это реально абсурдно. Три взрослых мужчины на одной маленькой кровати…  
— А она не сломается под нашим весом? — спросил Сэм, разглядывая её, пока Джон принимал душ, а Дин раскладывал вещи.  
— Мы собираемся тут спать, а не устраивать гей-оргию, — сказал Дин, пожав плечами.  
Сэм поморщился.  
— Скажи, тебе самому не противны твои шуточки?  
— Не-а. Тем более, что в них всегда была доля правды.  
На дальнейшие разговоры сил не было. Выслеживание и отправление на тот свет сегодняшнего призрака оказалось невероятно трудной и изматывающей задачей. Хотя, казалось бы — обычная обиженная на весь мир девчонка, считающая себя не такой как все. Но проблем она доставила немало — и до того, как Винчестеры прибыли в город, и после того, как те начали на неё охоту. Пострадала хренова туча людей, а в первую очередь — её школьные подруги. От последней из них остались одни окровавленные кости, когда Сэм обнаружил её. Сам он трижды за этот вечер был на шаг от того, чтобы повторить её судьбу. И все три раза он попал в ловушку по своей собственной оплошности. Дин никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы Джон так орал на него. Да и ему самому хотелось высказать брату пару ласковых: на этот раз он и в самом деле подумал, что потеряет его, и испугался не на шутку.  
Он плюхнулся на кровать и растянулся на ней так, как будто она принадлежала лишь ему одному.  
— Ты бы хоть подвинулся, что ли, — предложил брат, — Я ведь устал не меньше твоего.  
Дин не успел ничего ответить, как из ванной вышел Джон в одном полотенце. Выглядел он, почему-то, даже более угрожающе, чем обычно.  
«Неужели до сих пор злится?»  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься спать голым, — заметил Дин. Хотя, в принципе, он не имел ничего против этого, но Джону и Сэму необязательно было об этом знать.  
— Этого ещё не хватало. Подвинь свою задницу, Дин. Может быть, ты не заметил, но в этой комнате помимо тебя есть ещё люди.  
Дин подчинился, а Джон сел на кровать и натянул на себя футболку и семейники. Дин не мог оторвать от него глаз: он был изумителен. Волшебен. Само его присутствие рядом превращало этот грёбанный мир из серной кислоты в сладкий и тягучий мёд. От одного взгляда на него перехватывало дыхание и ноги подкашивались, и, хотя его комплекция была далеко не такой крепкой, как у Сэма с Дином, этих двоих никто никогда не замечал на его фоне. Женщины всегда смотрели лишь на Джона. И Дин прекрасно понимал почему.  
— Так. А вы что тут сидите, как истуканы? Разве вы не должны были тоже принять ванну? — негодование в его голосе звучало даже как-то пугающе.  
Дин первым помчался мыться. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Джон заметил, как он на него пялится. Чтобы он догадался, какие мысли посещают голову его мальчика, когда тот смотрит на него. Как будто проблем и без того не хватало.  
Холодный душ вернул Дина с небес на землю. Правда, выйдя из комнаты, он тут же пожалел, что не предпочёл горячую ванну, потому что дубак в номере стоял отменный.  
Сэм уже лежал задницей кверху и храпел, как трактор. Его старший брат мысленно прикидывал, как трудно ему будет уснуть рядом с ним, однако разбудить его и попросить не храпеть духу не хватало: в конце-концов, Сэму сегодня крепко досталось, он заслужил нормального отдыха.  
— Он всегда так делает? — поинтересовался Джон. Было немного неловко осознавать, что он так мало о них знал.  
— Ага. Мурчит, что твой кот, и вертится в кровати, как Джон Леннон в гробу. Я тут подумал… может, мы всё-таки пойдём спать в машине?  
— Ты с ума сошёл? В этом штате — по закону нельзя, да и небезопасно это.  
Дин приподнял брови. С каких это пор Джона волновало соблюдение законов? Чуть ли не всю свою жизнь он провёл состязаясь с сыновьями на предмет того, кто дальше плюнет на них с высокой колокольни.  
— Так что будь умницей и ложись здесь, — Джон похлопал по свободному месту на кровати, отчего Дин покраснел, как школьница.  
Искренне надеясь на то, что отец этого не заметил, Дин лёг между ним и Сэмом. В тесноте, да не в обиде, как говорится. Одно было хорошо — при таких условиях было легко согреться.  
— Опять принял холодный душ, — констатировал Джон, случайно коснувшись его руки, — Сколько раз я тебя просил отказаться от этой привычки? Ты что, простудиться хочешь?  
Дин почувствовал себя очень неловко, как бывало всегда, когда Джон пытался быть нормальным. Когда ругал мальчиков за какую-нибудь бытовую мелочь, или заботился о них в те редкие минуты, когда им доводилось заболеть. Потому что для него это было странно. И как-то слишком ванильно, что ли.  
«Ты бы ещё суп с буквами мне приготовил», собрав всю свою язвительность в кулак, прошептал Дин в одну из таких минут.  
— Я уже большой мальчик, мне почти тридцать.  
— Да, я это чувствую. Но большие мальчики тоже подхватывают простуду. И порой доставляют этим даже больше проблем, чем малые дети.  
В эту минуту Сэм изо всех сил пнул брата под зад. Не со зла, конечно же (или, по-крайней мере, Дин очень хотел на это надеяться). Он просто не мог контролировать свои движения, пока спал. Одно время они даже думали, что это из-за демона. Оказалось — обычное явление, ничего сверхъестественного. Некоторые люди даже ходят во сне; и Дин был премного благодарен судьбе за то, что его брат не из таких. А то пришлось бы за ним бегать, как за Люси Вестерна. А роль Мины его вовсе не прельщала.  
Не более, чем через несколько минут, спящий перешёл в наступление, оккупируя большую часть кровати.  
Дина буквально прижало к Джону. Он уткнулся носом в его грудь и почувствовал запах хозяйственного мыла. Запах не из приятных, но даже он не мог умалять привлекательности Винчестера-старшего. Вдруг ни с того ни с сего, последний начал поглаживать парня по спине.  
Дину это показалось настолько неуместным, что он даже подумал, что спит, а весь этот абсурд ему только снится.  
— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился Дин.  
— Грею тебя. Разве тебе не холодно?  
Эти прикосновения оказались намного приятнее, чем Дин готов был признать. И дело было не только в том, что он нуждался в тепле. Дело было в том, что рядом был именно он.  
Они стали куда более медленными, но холода Дин уже не ощущал. Мало того, он чувствовал, как у него внутри что-то воспламенилось. А ощущение того, что всё это слишком абсурдно для того, чтобы не быть сном, усилилось до максимума.  
Поэтому он осмелел и засунул руки Джону под рубашку.  
«Ну а хуле, я же завтра проснусь и окажется, что мы ещё даже не отловили милашку Марцию.»  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил тот.  
— Грею свои руки. Мне же холодно.  
Он осторожно провёл пальцем по бедру мужчины, а потом обнял его за талию. Казалось, что в ту секунду из мира исчезли все звуки, кроме биения собственного сердца и своего же прерывистого дыхания.  
Свет от уличного фонаря проникал в номер даже сквозь жалюзи, и он же был единственным, что освещало его. В таком полумраке Дин мог разглядеть лицо Джона достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить, что на нём застыло какое-то странное выражение. Оно было скорее похоже на раздражение, чем на что-либо ещё, но всё же Дин не убрал своих рук с его торса, а даже начал его медленно поглаживать. Руки горели так, что он почти и не чувствовал ничего, разве что волосы на груди Джона приятно щекотали пальцы…  
— Я, конечно, всё понимаю, Дин, но по-моему это уже слишком.  
— Ты первый начал.  
— Но не так же! — в голосе Джона явно слышалось отчаяние.  
— В каком смысле «так»? — издевательским тоном спросил Дин, — Я всего лишь обнимал тебя за талию и грел руки под твоей футболкой, а то, что ты из-за этого возбудился — твоя проблема.  
— Я не… — продолжать фразу не было смысла, ибо её опровержение впёрлось Дину в бок. Когда тот, окончательно лишившись стыда, начал щупать его соски, он не воздержался и всё-таки выпалил: — Ах ты мелкий засранец, да я тебя сейчас…  
Прежде, чем раздражённый Джон успел что-то предпринять, Дин повалил его на спину, а сам лёг сверху.  
— Ну, что ты мне сделаешь? Отлупишь? А зачем, когда я не делаю ничего плохого?  
Джон громко фыркнул. Похоже у них были немного разные понятия относительно того, что можно было включить в категорию «ничего плохого» — как ни странно. К сожалению, из-за плохого освещения Дин так и не смог понять, смотрит ли он на него с вожделением или же как на умалишённого. В любом случае, член у него стоял. Да и отпихнуть Дина с себя он явно не собирался, хотя мог бы.  
— Не принимай на свой счёт. Это всё из-за девушки-призрака. Уж больно сочной она была.  
— В гробу я её видел, — произнёс Дин, просунув руку ему в трусы, — В обоих смыслах.  
Джон схватил его за запястье и рявкнул:  
— Ты что, с дуба рухнул?! Забыл, кем я тебе прихожусь? Если что, я напомню: я твой чёртов отец, Дин!  
Дин хихикнул.  
«Ох уж это мне сопротивление только на словах! Если бы ты охотился на нечисть с той же яростью, с какой пытаешься меня оттолкнуть, тебя бы кокнуло первое попавшееся привидение.»  
— А, так мы теперь разыгрываем сцену из «Звёздных войн»?  
— Знаешь, а я сейчас был бы не против отрезать тебе руку. Угадай с трёх раз, какую.  
Дин закатил глаза. Настолько по-дамски и нехарактерно для Джона это прозвучало. Да ещё и эта паника в его голосе…  
— Хватит ломаться, как барышня. Я понял, что ты меня тоже хочешь, так почему бы и не сделать это, пока есть возможность?  
Когда шок от проиходящего улетучился, ядовитость и циничность Джона вернулись.  
— Сделать что? Засадить тебе в задницу? Да ты получил бы меньше травм, если бы присел на заряженный Кольт!  
— Любишь же ты себе льстить.  
Дин спустил с Джона трусы, и понял, что тот вовсе себе не льстит. Даже дама с опытом ужаснулась бы при виде такого инструмента. Принять его в себя было бы и в самом деле проблематично. Пообещав себе, что сделает это как-нибудь в другой раз и при других обстоятельствах (а заодно и рассмотрит поближе, при лучшем освящении), он снова поднял взгляд на своего собеседника. Тот немедленно натянул трусы обратно.  
— Вот видишь? А теперь слезь с меня и угомонись наконец.  
— Куда слезть?  
Пока Дин валял дурака (во всех смыслах этого выражения), его брат успел не только присвоить себе его место на кровати, но ещё и подмять под себя весь плед.  
— Вот зараза! Придётся спать так.  
— Но…  
— Есть другие варианты?  
Несколько секунд Дин и Джон смотрели друг на друга полными недоумения взглядами и понятия не имели, что делать дальше.  
— Поцелуй меня перед сном, — прошептал Дин.  
— Да ты заебал.  
Слова опять не согласовались с действиями. Дин ощутил какую-то горьковато-сладкую нежность, когда Джон гладил его по щеке. Из-за этого захотелось навсегда остановить время. Его не могло покинуть ощущение, что он всё-таки помер и оказался в раю.  
— Если уж решил согреть меня, держись до конца.  
— Блядь, лучше б я тебе налил что-нибудь выпить…  
— Ты шутишь? Никакой алкоголь не согреет душу и тело лучше, чем старый добрый инцест.  
— Заткнись.  
Ресницы Джона были мокрыми и холодными, а на его губах ощущался вкус виски.  
«Опять нажрался, осёл старый.»  
Джон прижал Дина к себе так, что тому показалось, что они сейчас сольются в единое целое. Поцелуи его были горячими, колючими, и невыносимо сладкими. Дин почувствовал, как по щеке катятся слёзы — но он не мог точно сказать, чьи они были.  
— Люблю тебя. Люблю…  
— Ммм… Дииин, я сейчас…  
Дин широко улыбнулся.  
— Что ж поделать, старость — не радость, — не сдержался он.  
— Дин, я сейчас ёбнусь с кровати. Слезай с меня, нахуй. Я серьёзно, слезай.  
Но было поздно, и они оба свалились на пол. В принципе, это было и логично, чтобы лютая ахинея закончилась так же абсурдно, как и началась…

***

 

Первое, что сделал Сэм, когда проснулся утром — от души посмеялся над тем, что Дину пришлось заснуть на руках Джона. Он знал, чья это вина, и вовсе не чувствовал угрызений совести: а нечего было брату задерживаться в душе чуть ли не до самой полуночи!  
Потом он раздвинул жалюзи и открыл окно, чтобы прогнать неизвестно откуда взявшийся отвратительный запах. На смену ему пришёл запах листьев, озона и мокрого асфальта.


End file.
